


This Place is a Shelter

by soclose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Lena Luthor, Edgeplay, F/F, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Power Play, Smut, Top Kara Danvers, Vaginal Fingering, oh and a really brief mention of, this is pretty much just shameless kinky supercorp tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soclose/pseuds/soclose
Summary: Lena Luthor is a woman with many responsibilities and many stresses, but with Kara, she can let her walls come down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, my first Supercorp fic. :) Enjoy and leave kudos/comments/prompts for more. You can also direct these things to my tumblr @trashbb. This is approximately half of what I had originally planned regarding plot, so there's a chance I may post a second part later, but I might just leave it as a standalone, too. We'll see!
> 
> Also of note is that this fic was extorted out of me by feeltripping, who threatened to withhold my love from her dog until I wrote it (you monster). 
> 
> All mistakes and typos are mine. I'll proofread again after some sleep because I'm sure I missed some. -_-
> 
> Without further ado....

Lena fidgets at dinner.

She knows it’s unbecoming behavior for a Luthor, can still hear Lillian’s voice telling her to _straighten up, Lena,_ and _don’t play with your food, Lena dear. What you’re doing to those peas is repulsive_.

But Lena still fidgets. Her fork stabs into a piece of celery until the skin strings on her plate. She lifts a bite of chicken to her lips at least three times but keeps putting it back down with a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asks, and her voice is full of concern, that genuine _worry_ that crawls up her throat to wrap around Lena’s lungs.

Rolling her shoulders, Lena tries to brush it off, tries to ignore the way it winds between the notches of her rib cage as she bites back, “I’m fine. I’ve had a long day, is all.”

And that’s the long and short of it, isn’t it? She’d spent three hours on the phone with a major investor discussing the implications of the latest quarter reports, spent three hours convincing a man who has no _idea_ what it means to be a Luthor that _yes_ , L Corp was committed to moving away from Lex’s reputation, and _no_ , Lena didn’t think _The Washington Post’s_ most recent article was going to make a major impact on second quarter profits, thank you very much.

Not to mention the board members breathing down her back to secure a new supplier of palladium that meets Lena’s standards for employee treatment and wellbeing…

 “You’ve been moving around that same bite for at least ten minutes,” Kara says, pulling Lena from her daily replay. “Is it not good? I finished the potstickers, but you can have some of my lo mein if you want….”

“The kung pao is _fine_ , Kara,” Lena returns, harsher than she intends. Her tongue has a habit of sharpening itself on her clenched teeth.

“I’m sorry, I’m just….” Kara blows out her breath, frustrated, and Lena closes her eyes. “You’ve been tense all week. I’m worried about you.”

Kara’s eyes flick between Lena and her barely touched plate, as if she simply can’t imagine a reason not to finish a plate of perfectly good kung pao chicken.

“Yes, well, cleaning up Lex’s mess involves more than just a company name change, I’m afraid.”

“Well, it’s Friday,” Kara says, as if that changes things. “Maybe you should take the rest of the night off. We could watch a movie or something. Relax.”

“I wish it were that easy.” She slides the prong of her fork through a wilted scallion, only to drop it on the other side of her plate.

“It can be,” Kara asserts, sending her a smile across the table. “Take tonight off, we’ll spend some time together. You’ll be much more productive in the morning.”

“It’s not a matter of productivity,” Lena says, huffing. “It’s just --.” Her voice cuts off, fingers curling in her lap.

“It’s what?”

Lena’s eyes drift up and see can see that worried furrow dig between her brow, her eagerness to be _supportive_ and it gnaws in Lena’s gut.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me. We’ll figure it out together, we can --- .”

“Just leave it be, Kara!” Lena snaps, stabbing at a piece of chicken. The prongs slip right through the meat, metal scraping along the ceramic with an earsplitting screech.

The weight of her breath hangs heavy in the silence between them.

“Okay, you’re done.” Kara’s voice is her only warning before her plate is gone, her hand left hovering in the air with nothing between her and the tablecloth.

She looks up at Kara, to the stern press of her lips and the creased narrowing over her eyes. “Excuse me?”

“You’re ruining your food and you’re just being mean,” Kara declares. Her free hand points toward the living room. “Go sit on the couch, pick something out on Netflix, and I’ll be in in a minute.”

Her voice edges with the same tone that _Supergirl_ uses to clear a building and Lena’s spine bristles, the gooseflesh on her arms peppering up as though to make her appear larger, more intimidating in the face of an untouchable Kryptonian.

“I have _work_ to do,” Lena replies, holding firm while her palm curls into a fist underneath the table. “The world doesn’t stop just because I’m in a bad mood, Kara.”

“It does tonight,” she says, the words firm as concrete. “Go put on a movie and _relax_ before I make you.”

Her words lilt at the end and Lena freezes in her seat. There’s no doubt that Kara could _make_ her sit on the couch if she wanted to; it’s a physical impossibility for Lena to overpower her under the influence of a yellow sun. But it’s the unspoken question that gives Lena pause, that knocks through her bristled shell to let Kara’s request sink into the soft bits underneath.

 _Trust me?_ her eyes ask, and Lena is torn, part refusal and part desire. Her belly burns, but so do her shoulder blades, aching with the strain of being kept _straight_ , under _control_.

“Fine.”

Her couch has none of the give that Kara’s does. The leather is supple, but the cushions are firm and her spine protests the weight of her body as Lena unloads it. She huffs as she pulls up the remote on her phone, tapping at the screen to bring the television to life.

She puts on old reruns, a comfort to watch in their mindlessness as she tucks her feet up underneath her. The sounds of Kara loading the dishwasher is the only thing to break the familiar soundtrack.

 _Relax_ , Kara had said. _Before I make you_.

Her muscles shiver before she gives them permission. Her busy schedule at L-Corp and Kara’s duties with the DEO have left them little time for more than quick dinners and stolen kisses these past few weeks. The heat of Kara’s tongue dragging along her hipbones has withered to a memory, her skin forgetting the way it puckered when the brush of her fingertips curled on the undersides of Lena’s breasts. 

When Kara joins her, Lena’s breath skitters into her teeth. Her spine softens while her belly coils, winding tight and warm when Kara’s arm slides across the back of her shoulders and tugs her close.

“Feeling better?” Kara asks, and Lena shrugs.

It’s not that she isn’t still miserable, but her frustration with L-Corp’s mess has become frustration with the way Kara dismantles her, disassembles her into parts with just a few words, transferring the heat of her anger into the heat of desire.

“How about now?” Kara asks, fingers pressing under Lena’s chin to turn her mouth up to meet her. A gasp escapes her as their lips meet and Lena melts into the softness of it, captures the plush of Kara’s willing lip between her own.

“That’s a start,” she mumbles as Kara pulls away, pout ready and waiting. “You should keep trying.”

There’s laughter at the corner of Kara’s lips when they meet again, but Lena is moving underneath her, turning and twisting until she can lay in her girlfriend’s lap and soak up the warmth of her kisses. Kara obliges her, opens her mouth and teases the edge of her lip with her tongue. Her chest heaves, lungs gasping for a breath. One hand reaches up, looking to tangle in the soft curl of Kara’s ponytail before it’s caught in Kara’s grip.

“Relax,” she says, resting Lena’s hand back on her own chest. “Let me be in charge tonight.”

It’s a question as a much as a statement and Lena’s already nodding, her head bobbing while she looks up at Kara with wide, wanting eyes. She’s rewarded with a kiss, with Kara’s fingers scratching lightly at her scalp before Kara shifts her grip. Gravity disappears and suddenly Lena is in the air, the only thing between her and the ground being the solid strength of Kara’s arms.

“Bedroom,” Kara tells her, and Lena nods again, tucking her head into the crook of Kara’s neck to breathe deep in the soft scent of her perfume. Kara’s footsteps aren’t hindered by Lena’s weight, her Kryptonian girlfriend moving them both through her apartment with ease. She unhooks her arms from around Kara’s neck when her back hits the mattress, but her fists linger on the other woman’s sleeve.

“I’m going to take this off you now,” Kara says, moving her hands to the line of buttons up Lena’s blouse. One by one, she frees the golden buttons from their homes, exposing the stripe of skin down the center of Lena’s torso. Kara blows a breath on the revealed bit of skin and Lena shivers, _certain_ that there must be a touch of ice in the air that draws her belly into goosebumps.

Narrowing her eyes at Kara’s unassuming smile, Lena sits up to let her tug off the sleeves, to twist her elbows and shoulders under the slinky material falls from her wrists and drops it to the floor.

Gooseflesh peppers her sides, spreads to her ribcage. Kara’s hands follow around, work deftly at the clasps of her bra before it, too, joins the growing pile on the floor.

“Hips up,” she commands, and Lena leans back, presses her shoulder blades into the mattress while lifting her hips. Familiar fingers hook her skirt and panties, tugging them down her legs to leave Lena naked before her.

She wants to drag Kara down on top of her, to feel the warmth of her weight pressed against her bare skin. Her hands play with the soft material at the hem of Kara’s sweater, eyes lifted to ask for permission.

“Something you want, Lena?”

Her eyes flick up to Kara’s, get lost in the way black blows at the edges of bright blue. The sweater in her hands is now more than just a sweater; it’s a chess piece in pastel pink.

“I’d like you to be naked, too,” Lena says. “Please, Kara.”

And just like that, her queen is left vulnerable to Kara’s next move.

“I don’t know,” Kara responds, the mattress dipping as she climbs onto the bed. Lena scoots back until her head hits the pillows, thighs splitting to give Kara the space to lay between them. “You were pretty mean to me at dinner, just because I was worried. Why should I give you what you want now?”

Lena’s teeth sink into her bottom lip. Her heart races, flushes heat and shame into the apples of her cheeks. “Because I know you can think of better ways to punish me.”

Kara’s hand slips up her side, pausing at the rungs of her rib cage. “So you agree, then?” she asks, eyebrows raised. “That you deserve to be punished?”

Lena swallows, tries, but can’t quite force herself to meet her girlfriends eye as she nods.

“Say it, Lena. I want to hear it.”

Her belly spins, dropping through her hips to leave her caught in that startling moment of freefall.

“I deserve to be punished.”

As the words slip out, Kara’s smile widens, splits into a grin that lights up her face and sears deep in Lena’s hipbones. Her legs shift, knees bending, trying to ease the growing pressure that aches at the apex of her thighs. Kara’s hands move to the top of her them, pushes them apart. Lena gasps, but her legs do as they’re commanded, remaining planted to the mattress while Kara sits back to shrug out of her top.

She watches as Kara’s skin is bared to her – first her arms, then her abdomen, and finally the gentle spring of her breasts as Kara frees them from the satin of her bra. Her hand moves for it immediately, fingers reaching out to catch a palm of soft flesh and budding nipple.

“No touching,” Kara interrupts, catching her wrist just before she can make contact. Her hand is pressed up above her head into the pillows, the second one caught and made to join the first. “Keep your hands on the headboard. You take them away and I stop. Do you understand?”

Lena swallows, flattens her palms against the polished wood grain. “Yes.”

“Good girl.”

The words shoot from her spine to the tips of her toes like the crackle of static, but they can’t compare to the flames that lick up Lena’s thighs as Kara’s hands skim firmly over the sheets of her muscles.

“You’re going to keep quiet,” Kara tells her, thumbs skimming the tendons at the peak of Lena’s thighs. “You can moan, but I don’t want to hear any begging.”

Lena squirms underneath her, hips lifting against the mattress as she tries to coax her touch to roam just a little bit higher, a little closer….

“You can only speak if you have to safe word or tell me to stop,” Kara continues, and Lena should be paying more attention, but the drag of Kara’s nails over her skin just feels so, _so_ good… “And absolutely, under no circumstances, do you get to come until I tell you to. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” Lena says on a gasp. Kara leans over her and takes her nipple into the warm sanctuary of her mouth. “Kara ---- !”

An eyebrow rises, tongue stilling and Lena clamps her mouth shut, bites down on her lip until it stings. Kara makes a noise of approval as Lena’s breath rushes through her nose, and it’s only a gasp that leaves her this time when Kara’s tongue swirls firm and slow around her nipple.

Kara’s free hand comes up to palm at her other breast, thumb teasing while her tongue drives Lena wild. Teeth clamp around her flesh and she jolts, spine arching against the exquisite bite and drawing out a hiss. Kara’s eyes flick up, but she doesn’t relent, velvety tongue flicking at her swollen skin until Lena moans, the sound bubbling up the back of her throat.

Her hips shift and the cool breeze tingles up her spine. She’s already wet and Kara’s barely even touched her, a fact that won’t be missed by her super girlfriend and her super senses. Lena’s cheeks burn, but not nearly enough to override her pleasure, to stop her from arching into Kara’s hands.

Lips latch onto the soft underside of her breast, pulling the flesh taut as Kara applies suction. Her skin tingles, burns under the pressure as Kara draws her mark. Tomorrow, Lena will recount them in the mirror, press her thumbs into the bruises and relish the ache of ownership that Supergirl imprinted on a Luthor. For now, all she can do is arch, lifting her hips into her girlfriend. Her fingertips scramble at the headboard, Lena fighting against the urge to hold onto Kara, to pull her down, to do _anything_ to relieve the building pressure between her legs.

She opens her mouth and moans, jaw slack around the words she isn’t allowed to breath. _Please, Kara_ , she yearns to say. Luthors don’t beg, but in here she can shed the weight of that name to just be Lena, begging her girlfriend to touch her. _Please_ , please _, touch me._

But Lena is good and doesn’t beg with her words, letting Kara dawdle. She takes the time to suck another mark into the next rib, and the next one, working her way down Lena’s side. Finally, her tongue drags along the crest of her hip and Lena arches, lifting into the touch as her breath shudders out on a sigh.

“I’m going to touch you now,” Kara tells her, and through her frantic nod, Lena is pleased to note that Kara’s breath isn’t steady either. Her fingertips are still firm, though, as they trail down the opposite hip and scatter over her curls. Swirling their way down her pubic bone, Lena squirms as they near the source of her aching need, her body throbbing with desire as Kara teases down the inside of her thigh.

“ _Oh_ \--- !”

Her heart hammers as her body sings, Kara’s fingertip finally dipping into the hot silk of her arousal. _You’re not allowed to come_ , Kara had said, but Lena’s certain she’s already most of the way there, her body strung tight as a piano wire tuned to Kara’s key.

“Lena,” Kara says on a breath, finger slipping inside as Lena accepts her eagerly, working her muscles to pull her in deeper. Lena gasps as Kara withdraws, biting down on her lip when Kara reenters her with two fingers, pressing deep until she bottoms out.

Kara stills within her and Lena rolls her hips, trying to move against her touch.

“Stop that,” Kara reprimands, free hand pressing down on her hip. Lena stops, but she’s whining, the needy sound escaping before she has a chance to temper it. “And don’t whine. You’re being punished, remember?”

Oh, Lena does, but she’s a glutton for it, her body desperate for friction and touch and Kara’s ordering her to just _take it_ , to ignore decades of lessons how to domineer, but never to submit.

And she _knows_ just what she’s doing to her, Kara does. Surely she can feel it soaking her fingertips. Lena can see that little self-satisfied smirk hiding in the corner of her smile and part of her yearns to wipe it away, but the other part only mewls louder, soft and pliant against Kara’s capable hands.

“Is it going to be too much if I taste you?” Kara asks and Lena shakes her head eagerly, fire stoking in her belly with anticipation. Kara’s furrowed brow turns up to her, seeking answers, and Lena nods in confirmation, not daring to speak, but wanting to encourage her.

“Remember you’re not allowed to come,” Kara says, and Lena shifts impatiently against her, earning only a small tug against her fingers before Kara slaps lightly at her hip. “Tell me when you get close, because you won’t like what I’ll do if you go over.”

“What are you gonna do?” Lena asks, hoarse, but Kara’s eyes turn up on her and dread pools in her belly, adrenaline burning hot and racy up the length of her spine. _Shit_.

“Well if you talk out of turn again, I’m going to finish the rest of the evening like this,” Kara saying, leaning forward to run her tongue along the length of Lena’s slit. Crying out, Lena jerks away, ice stinging against her heated skin and nearly ripping Lena’s hands from the headboard as she wants desperately to pull away.

 _Ice breath_.

She whimpers.

“Yes, so be a good girl and mind you tongue,” Kara says, grin back in full force as she leans forward again. Lena braces herself. “And I’ll mind mine…”

This time, her tongue is warm and Lena’s head grinds back into the pillow, her eyelids clenched shut as Kara goes at her with long, flat strokes of her tongue. Her heartbeat echoes the throb in her clit, the way she can feel herself shudder after every flutter and flick. Kara’s fingers start moving again, slipping slow and thorough as Kara pleases until Lena’s trembling in her arms.

Her orgasm builds quickly, clenching down on Kara’s fingers and dragging her higher and higher, the tension coiling in her belly until her thighs burn and fists are clenched.

“Stop,” Lena says, her voice cracking as she jerks away from Kara’s touch. Her whimper mourns the loss of touch as soon as her girlfriend pulls away, leaving her aching at the edge. Her hips still roll in her absence, fluttering around fingers that are no longer there.

“Good girl,” Kara tells her, lighting Lena’s chest to bursting strong and wide. Kara presses a soft kiss to the inside of Lena’s thigh, Lena struggling to bring her breath back to regular as she comes down from the edge of her high.

Fuck, this is going to be harder than she thought….

For a woman so used to getting her way, denial has never sat well with Lena. It hadn’t been long into their relationship when Kara had learned this, and not much longer still when Lena had lain herself on the chopping block and asked Kara to consider using it to her advantage in the bedroom.

 _You wrote your own eulogy,_ she thinks, forcing her heaving to level.

The brush of Kara’s thumb at her entrance brings her back to the present, has her body searching and lifting back into the softness of her touch. Dipping just inside, Lena can feel Kara gather up her wetness, spreading it so that her thumb can roll easy over the swollen bead of her clit. Sighing, Lena goes pliant under the firm pressure of small circles, of the way Kara’s fingers tease at her so gently and precise.

“You’re going to hold it back on your own this time,” Kara says.

Lena groans, fingers fisting into the top of the pillow while the backs of her palms stay glued to the headboard. Kara’s thumb keeps the same tempo until Lena nods, acknowledging the new rules before Kara speeds up, rubbing just a little bit quicker, a little firmer.

It can’t be more than minutes before Lena’s gut is burning again, her hips trembling with the need to come. _Please, please, I need_ –

“Close,” she chances to say, gasping, but Kara just nods at her, the movement caught out of the corner of her eye before she lets her eyelids fall shut.

“So you can’t cheat,” Kara says, and two fingers plunge deep inside of her, holding still as they judge the flutter and clench of Lena’s body.

She can’t hold her moans back now, doesn’t try, desperately pulling air into her lungs as she holds the pleasure at bay, toeing the edge of the cliff and forcing her muscles to stay steady and calm.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she bites out, hips grinding into the mattress to try to keep herself grounded and firm.

“No talking,” Kara warns her, thumb keeping its steady track of firm, unforgivable circles. Lena’s head bobs frantically, nodding as her eyelids blink and her fingertips scramble. Every cell her body is screaming for release, pounding, her abdomen taut and trembling.

“Well done,” Kara praises her, slowing her speed as her touch becomes ginger, feather light. Lena’s lungs empty in a rush, relieved, but they fill just as quickly, her body buzzing with need and deprivation and electricity running along her nerve endings.

“You can take one more, I think,” Kara says, pulling her hand away. “Just to make sure you’ve learned your lesson.”

Lena swallows, throat working as she restrains the urge to whine. She can maintain a shred of her dignity at least, right? She thinks she’s almost got her body back under control, her arousal dialed back to a hot simmer, until Kara opens her mouth to speak once again.

“Turn over on your belly, up on your knees.”

Her groan is loud, the only metric of her displeasure, but her muscles roll her over, taking her hands away from the headboard to prop her arms underneath her shoulders. Face in the pillow and knees propping her ass high, Lena is splayed wide open in front of her girlfriend, vulnerable and shaking with need as Kara moves to kneel behind her.

A palm splays wide across her lower back, sticky with her arousal but warm in its steady presence.

“You remember your safewords, Lena?”

Kara’s voice is heavy, grounded, and Lena tries to swallow down her own dry throat, tries to convey her understanding as she replies, “yes.”

“Good. Use them if you need them.”

It’s Lena’s only warning before Kara’s fingers are back at her entrance, three fingers pressing in and stretching her wide. Lena’s moan is filthy, her pleasure all-consuming as her lover sets an unrelenting rhythm that presses deep inside of her.

“Oh _god_ ,” is the only thing Lena can manage, thankful that the tightening grip on her hip is the only reprimand for her insolence as Kara’s fingers continue to fuck her.

It isn’t often that Lena can come without any direct stimulation to her clit, but her body has been climbing for so long, become so sensitive to Kara’s touch that she knows today she could do it. Every muscle in her body is tightening and curling, filling with the potential energy to shatter her. Kara’s fingers draw a moan on every thrust, leaving her gasping into the pillow as she clenches the feathers in her fists.

If Kara keeps it up, Lena won’t be able to take it. There’s a line beyond which she has any control and Kara is driving her straight toward it, her foot heavy on the pedal and Lena’s hoping, _praying_ to a god she doesn’t believe in that _Kara will let her come_ because she might actually explode if she doesn’t.

“You’re clinging so tight to my fingers, Lena,” Kara whispers over the wet sound of their fucking and Lena groans, the fire burning hotter under what she’s _sure_ is the dirtiest thing that has ever come off Kara’s tongue. “You want to come really bad, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she cries as her fingers press deeper, move faster.

“Are you sorry for being mean to me when I was just trying to check up on you?”

“ _Yes_!” she manages, choked, thighs trembling until her body threatens to buckle. She’s so close, so close, _so close_ and Kara just isn’t pulling back, isn’t letting up.

“Are you going to think twice before snapping at me next time?”

“Fuck, _yes,_ ” she sobs, feeling her body slip over the edge while Lena desperately tries to hold on. " _Please!_ "

“Good,” she says and Lena nearly begs before Kara adds, “come for me, Lena. I want it all.”

Her sob is one of relief this time, the tension unfurling for just a moment before she slips over the edge. Her pleasure builds, sharpens between her hipbones, narrows her world into an explosion of heat and light and fluttering muscles. Her eyes screw shut, her throat scratchy with her moans. Her fingers grip at the pillow until she _swears_ she can hear the fibers creak and every sense is too strong, too bright.

She’s shaking as she comes down from her high, Kara’s fingers still working their way inside of her. She whimpers and tugs her hips away, not wanting to get into trouble for stopping, but too sensitive to lean back into any more touch.

Thankfully, Kara seems fit to relent, carefully removing her fingers and guiding Lena’s hips to the bed.

Rolling with the movement, Lena turns on her side, arms curled in on her body and her eyes blurry as she blinks up at her girlfriend.

“You were so good, Lena,” Kara praises, sitting close and stroking a hand over Lena’s brow. “You’re so beautiful when you’re enjoying yourself.”

Her eyelids fall gently closed, head tipping into the soft touch as Kara stretches out on the bed beside her. Lena snuggles close, ignoring the scratchy rub of Kara’s jeans against her skin as buries herself in her girlfriend’s chest, hungry for the closeness.

“I’m sorry for being rude at dinner,” Lena says, words muffled in Kara’s chest.

“I know,” Kara replies, fingers tracing up and down the length of Lena’s spine. “I’m not upset. I just get worried when you get so worked up. You need time to relax, too, to just be Lena.”

She nods. It’s a discussion they’ve had between them -- the need to balance work and life, to be Supergirl and still Kara, Miss Luthor and still Lena. It’s impossible for either of them to truly keep work away from home, but they can have this. They can share moments with each other where the need to be Super and Luthor doesn’t mean anything. Where they can let one another take the reins, if only for a while.

“Will you kiss me?” Lena asks, eyes flicking up to Kara as she bites her lip, soft in the moment’s vulnerability.

Kara’s answer comes in the form of warm lips that linger on her own. Her lips tickle against Lena’s as she says, “that is one thing I will _never_ deny you, my love.”


End file.
